ultimatefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Richman (PA)
Personality Positive: Quick-thinking, loyal, comforting *Johnathan is quick to think of ideas and ways to get out of a situation he doesn't want to be in (ex. if he runs into security guard was able to get out of the situation without being turned in) this proves useful when trapped aswell able to get out of cuffs and hide in the shadows within a quick few moments *He is beyond loyal to those who stick through his side and will return the favor sticking next to you through it all he will be your shoulder to lean on and ear to talk to in your darkest times always trying his best to understand. *Johnathan is comforting in both his words and touch if he trusts you enough he will expose this to you and comfort you through hard times his voice honeyed and hugging you in his strong embrace. Neutral: Stubborn, reflective *A stubborn man Johnathan is not one to back down on what he thinks is right and what he believes in. Even if after he did it and regrets it he'll be to stubborn to admit it and will move on. *He has a past no one should bare and it reflects to the present daily having times were he relates the present and brings the past into it. Negative: Secretive, over-protective, impulsive *John is secretive about what he feels, not trusting with his feelings or anything of the sort to anyone he comes off as mysterious and keeps everything hidden *Once you are loyal to him and he trusts you expect to not have anyone besides him lay a finger on you. He is over-protective over whats his and can get possesive. *He will hold is secrets and emotions back which can cause impulsive behavior and can lash out and just say a bunch of things at once without second thought behind them. Appearance *'Height:' 6’3.5 *'Weight:' 201.41 pounds *'Scars:' Scars are the first thing people tend to notice on Johnathan. Starting with scars that were conflicted by himself Johnathan has multiple differented lengthed cuts across his forearm horizontally dotted with burns. These are hidden though with bandages which are hardly ever removed also hidden by long sleeves. Next the scars not caused by himself the most noticeable is the one that goes down the left side of his face in a vertical line that crosses his left eye which messed with the pigment its color a electric blue compared to the other ocean blue. Other scars he has are scars from clear slashes/stab wounds, gun wounds, and the occasional burning. *'Clothing:' Johnathan prefers clothes that show off his ominious figure alongside those that help him blend into the shadows when he needs to. He can be found in a variety of clothes from tight t-shits and hoods (the most common is a raven black one that shadows his face from reconition when the hood is on) Also known to wear a leather jacket with a wolf engraved to the back of it when riding his motorcycle. Can be known to make many swoon when he's shirtless so will do so every once in awhile but prefers to have it saved for the eyes of his lover. Pants include normal jeans and sweatpants. *'Accessories: '''Johnathan is armed with a black handled dagger as his second weapon of choice and as his first he has a gold engraved pistol. Other accessories include a leather watch, bandages, etc. *'Summary: Johnathan is a eye arresting man, only needing one look from you to have you pulled in and locked. He possesses a towering and muscular frame which causes him to come off as someone to admire from afar and nothing else. He has captivating eyes one in which is an eletric blue instead of the others ocean blue from a scar that goes vertically down his face which hit the eye and messed with the pigment. '''Relationships *Glenn isn't secretive about his sexuality and is rather open about it if questioned. *He is insecure in love and often questions if his partner really does love him at times no matter how many times they say it. *Currently Glenn has an unbearable liking towards Jordan Winston a devil at his finest he is drawn towards Jordan as a magnet and lost his v card to him which he doesn't regret in the slightest. Jacob B. Richman — NPC — Father — 60% "-" Nicole M. Richman — NPC — Mother — 95% "-" Jordan Winston — mywuv — Large Love Interest — '''∞%''' "-" Kaden C. White — NPC — Ex — 00% "-" Arcangels — Multiple — Group — 90% "-" Extra *- Background Loading Category:Providence Academy's Characters